


Crack in the door

by mistressterably



Series: One offs - TTOI related [6]
Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon tumblr prompt fill: Jamie watching Malcolm and Julius having sex.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Crack in the door

**Author's Note:**

> Anon tumblr prompt fill: Jamie watching Malcolm and Julius having sex.

Jamie had meant to go home after babysitting the Minister of Climate and Environment through a radio debate. It was late though and he didn’t have the energy to really drive safely home. With having to come back early again in the morning, it didn’t make sense so he headed to the office instead. He knew that Malcolm would let him sleep on the couch in his office, undisturbed. He went to his office first, dropping off the files he’d brought with him to the debate. After a quick look at his emails, he headed back down the two floors of the office building to Malcolm’s office. 

There was always a strong chance that Malcolm would still be around so it was no surprise as he walked down the hallway to see a light shining from slightly ajar door. Jamie was about to just saunter in on his friend when he caught the sound of voices. Pausing at the crack of the open doorway, Jamie waited, listening until he could tell who was with Malcolm. 

‘Malcolm, really, this is just fine.’ Julius’ voice. Jamie wondered what was going on. They certainly weren’t fighting so that alone was unusual.

‘Cock-sucker.’ Malcolm said but neither loud nor viciously. 

‘It’s either here or in my office. Certainly not enough time for anything more lengthy not with the agenda for either of us tomorrow.’ 

‘Don’t fucking remind me.’ Malcolm was saying. Jamie knew that Malcolm had a full schedule of meetings tomorrow between the PM,the treasury and the Chancellor. And they were due to start right after the regular breakfast briefing. 

‘There’s no one else left in the building except for security and they already have standing orders to never disturb you in your office after hours.’ It was hard for Jamie to hear what Julius was saying as his voice went lower. ‘If not now, then it’s going to be at least two weeks before our schedules open up enough.’

‘Fuck off,’ Malcolm said. ‘I know that too fucking well. I’m just not keen on this.’

‘Oh come on, Malcolm. No one will ever know.’ 

Jamie’s curiosity was spiking badly so he edged closer to the gap of the door. Peering inside through the crack, he saw Malcolm seated in his chair and leaning on his desktop. Julius was standing beside him, backside leaning against the desk. As he watched, Julius was reaching out to Malcolm’s face, stroking his cheek lightly. The most surprising part was that Malcolm wasn’t trying to tear Julius’ hand off him. When Malcolm turned his head to look up at Julius, his mouth slightly parted, as he took hold of Julius’ hand and drew it to his mouth, kissing first before drawing one finger into his mouth to suck on it, Jamie held his breath. 

What the fuck was this? He thought to himself. He always suspected Julius was gay but Malcolm? Fucking hell, he’d been married! But only briefly. He never seemed to date anyone either. Shit, these two looked like they regularly spoke. Hell. Jamie’s attention was drawn back to the two men. 

Malcolm, still sucking on Julius’ fingers, had raised his hand to nestle between Julius’ legs, stroking up and down the inside of his thighs. The look on Julius’ face was of pleasure and adoration. Pulling his fingers away from Malcolm’s mouth, Julius ran his thumb over his lips before sliding it into his mouth once more. His chest was rising and falling as he became more aroused. Malcolm’s hand went from just stroking Julius’ thigh to rubbing the growing bulge in his trousers. When Malcolm looked up at Julius, he pulled away from the other man’s thumb. ‘Shouldn’t be doing this. Not here.’ 

‘But you’re still stroking me, making me hard.’ Julius’ voice was tender. ‘We could go to my office.’

‘No, security guard may show up.’ Malcolm said, reluctant to move. ‘Here then.’ The bulge at Julius’ crotch moved under Malcolm’s massaging motions. The notch between his thumb and fingers bridged over the lengthening member, stroking it up and down. As Jamie, trying not to breath loudly, watched intently as his friend was slowly unbuckling Julius’ belt and then unzipping his trousers. Julius was running his fingers through Malcolm’s short brown gray hair. 

It took a lot of Jamie’s effort to not make a noise as Malcolm was reaching into Julius’ trousers and easing his erection out. When his friend darted his tongue out to lick the head of Julius’ engorged cock, Jamie felt his own cock twitch in his trousers. Fuck. Malcolm wasn’t new at this at all! He thought. 

‘Malcolm,’ His name rolled off Julius’ tongue with longing. Fingers were guiding Malcolm to do more than just suckle the tip of Julius’ cock. Malcolm did as Julius wanted, wrapping his lips round the hard cock and sliding wetly down the length. Julius, eyes closed and head back, moaned as Malcolm sucked him hard. ‘Lover! Oh!’ Julius was urging Malcolm further onto his cock. Jamie, his eyes locked on to the scene before him was rubbing his own cock through his trousers. 

‘Malc!’ Julius bucked towards the Scotsman’s mouth, coming hard. The long fingers were gripping the base of Julius’ cock tightly as he swallowed. ‘Oooh.’ Julius relaxed as his orgasm passed. ‘You are always so good to me, Malcolm.

Malcolm’s hand was stroking the length of Julius’ wilting cock slowly. ‘Don’t know why I call you cock-sucker. It’s me doing the sucking all the time.’ He grumbled at Julius even as he was getting to his feet. It was the closest he ever got to showing any real emotion towards Julius. 

‘You suck, and I fuck.’ Julius said seductively. 

Jamie began to think he should leave. If he were to get caught. Oh jesus, he stayed rooted to the spot as Julius was slipping his hand down the front of Malcolm’s trousers. Belt, button and zip were quickly got through and Julius was pumping Malcolm’s cock with his hand. ‘I want you, Malcolm.’ Julius breathed against Malcolm’s lips before kissing his lover. Malcolm, cock straining in Julius’ grip, was turning Julius from the desk and then, his hands pushing his trousers down far enough for him to work them off all the way, he got up onto the desk. The whole time, Julius was stroking Malcolm’s cock. 

Reaching into his trouser pocket, Julius pulled out a condom and was soon rolling it onto his once-more erect prick. Moving to stand between Malcolm’s legs, Julius pressed close so that their cocks were rubbing against each other. Malcolm pushed Julius’ trousers down past his hips, letting them fall to his ankles. The long fingers on Malcolm’s hands were squeezing his lover’s ass cheeks. ‘Fuck me, you bastard.’ Malcolm was practically forcing Julius to enter him the way he was cupping his cheeks.

‘Mmm, lover, patience.’ Julius ran his hands over Malcolm’s chest. ‘Patience.’

‘Fuck me.’ Malcolm repeated as he moved a hand to Julius’ cock, squeezing it at the base and tugging it closer to him. Julius grinned and pushed Malcolm on the chest, urging him to lay back on the desk. Malcolm spread his legs and inched forward to rest his ass just on the edge of the desk. With one hand, Julius was guiding the sheathed tip of his cock into Malcolm’s hole. The Scotsman moaned as the large, hard cock slid inside easily. ‘Oh, fuck… do it, Julius. Want you.’   
Jamie hadn’t moved and hardly breathed as he had watched the two men fucking on Malcolm’s desk. Shit, he should go. They’re busy. They’ll never know what he saw. Fuck fuck fuck, this had turned him on so fucking much! Jamie was rubbing hard on his cock through his trousers but he didn’t dare jack off here in the hallway. Watching Julius’ hips pumping back and forth and Malcolm’s legs wrapped around him was almost too much for Jamie. 

‘Jules.. fuck!’ Malcolm called out his lover’s name as he came. It spilled onto his abdomen, jetting out of him. ‘Oh fucking hell,’ His eyes squeezed tight as Julius, no longer thrusting hard into him but remaining buried inside, began working Malcolm’s cock with his hand. Malcolm began to grunt as another wave ran through him and a second, less explosive stream of cum pumped out of him. 

Gulping hard, Jamie finally managed to move away from the door. Quiet, unseen and unheard, he was soon racing up the stairway to his own office. Inside, the door closed firmly, Jamie pulled out his own raging hard cock and furiously jacked himself off. ‘Fucking hell,’ He muttered aloud. ‘Malc and Julius. Didn’t say that fucking at all.’ He didn’t risk going to try and crash on Malcolm’s couch that night but made a makeshift couch of two chairs in his office and fell asleep.


End file.
